Cell 15 vs The Red Death Of Sand
by Delante Uzumaki harris
Summary: Cell 15 goes on a misson but is stopped by bandits can cell 15 defeat them


Shizune, I need you to take Team 15 on a mission to take back a secret scroll." Said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Hokage". Said Shizune.

"Meet your Team on the roof and get to know them." Ordered Lady Hokage.

==The Roof==  
Hello I'm Shizune Kato and I will be your team leader for this mission and now I want you to tell me things you like and things you hate, hobbies, and your specialty.

"Well I will start." Said a boy with tanned skin , black hair, and black eyes.  
My name is Delante Harris I am 16 years old. I like people who never give up and I hate when you reject someone without getting to know them. My hobbies include learning and creating new jutsu. My affinity is lighting wind and water. My specialty is Ninjutsu. Said Delante.

"I will go next." Said a boy with pale skin, dark purple hair, and purple eyes.  
"I am Michael Nakamura, I am 16 years old. I like people who all ways try to save their friends. I dislike conflict between friends. My hobbies include art, cooking, and gardening. My affinity is Water. My specialty is medical ninjutsu and genjutsu." Said Michael.

"I guess I'm up." Said a boy with tanned skin, brown hair, and white eyes.  
I am Jordan Hyūga. I am 16 years old. I like hanging out with Jiraya. I dislike people who give into their own sorrows. My hobbies are picking and training in the Hyūga family Jutsu. My affinity Is Earth. My speciltys are Taijustu and I have replaced ninja Jordan Uchiha on this team Kenjutsuis is what im great at. Said Jordan.

Ok looks like we have a well balanced team hear. Meet me at the gate in thirty minutes. Said Shizune.

== Mission 50 minutes later==

"Stop, everyone bandits are in coming." Said Jorden with his Byūkugan active. Just as he said that kuani came at us from every direction.

"ROTATION" Jorden yelled as a rotating shield of chakra formed around the team and the weapons deflected. Bandits came out and attacked us directly.

Michael activated his Chakra Scalpels and started to immobils as many bandits as he could.

"Rasendori " Delante yelled as a spire of chakra appeared with lightning forming around it as he charged the enemy and took the leader down

"Eight Trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 62 palms!" Yelled Jorden as he ll most took all the bandits out.

"Poison Fog!" Yelled Anko as she ejected a poison mist through the mouth. This intently killed the rest of the bandits. "This gang works for the Red Death of the Sand."

"Who know?" Asked Jordan.

The Red Death of the Sand of Mai Uzumaki is a member of the Uzumaki clan who after the destruction of all the great hidden villages except the hidden sand of which is what she is currently a member of. She is a S-rank threat to anyone who fights her, she is skilled in fuinjutsu and the Uzumaki secret Jutsu, Chakra Chains.

Be on high alert team. Said Anko

== Dessert area 20 minutes later==

So you leaf scum have come after all. Said Mai.

Michael was the first to react by going though a string of hand sighs and 'fading' out of existence. Suddenly a tree spouted from the ground behind Mai, branches shooting of and binding her to the tree.

"This is… genjutsu?" questioned Mai. She struggled to break out of the bind, but couldn't.

"Surrender," came Michael's voice. Mai felt a kunai suddenly press against her throat.

Her response was to bite her lip. The pain caused the genjutsu to dispel, and she immediately drew a kunai and stabbed it backward into her opponent's stomach. The Michael standing behind her burst into water.

Mai glared at Michael, drawing a scroll from her belt and leaping into the air.

"Let's see how you like this!" she shouted. Weapons began to pop out of the storage scroll, and she immediately grabbed them and threw them at her opponent, a barrage of kunai, shuriken, kusari-gama and other weapons.

Michael's response was to drop two storage scrolls of his own. The contents burst out, a huge amount of water he collected from the training grounds before the mission. He then rushed through a set of hand seals for one of his few high-rank water ninjutsu.

"Water Style: Water Shield!" Michael cried. The water immediately lifted off the ground, forming a shield around him that intercepted Mai's barrage.

Mai landed, staring in surprise as the water fell to the ground with all her weapons in it. Michael made a half Ram seal with her right hand, lifting the other one over her head.

"Hiding In the Mist Jutsu."

"What?" gasped Mai. The water began to dissipate, rising and turning into a thick mist. "I can't see…"

Mai drew a kunai, growing more worried by the second. She'd expected less of challenge from a boy who was only 16. Now she wasn't so sure.

A slight whistling sound drew Mai's attention behind her. She spun around, lifting her kunai and using it to intercept the kunai tossed at her from behind. It was then that she noticed rose petels around her.

"Another genjutsu?" she questioned, quickly cancelling it. Her eyes widened at what was revealed.

"Hyuga Blizzard Jutsu!" Jordan yelled.

Then, the explosion went off, blowing away the mist.

Mai was on her knees, in the middle of a small crater, panting heavily. She was rapped in Chakra Chains around herself to take the brunt of the damage. Grunting slightly, Mai got herself to her feet.

Looks like I'll have to use 'that' already, she thought, reaching back for two scrolls… scrolls that weren't there. Huh? Where did they…?

"Looking for these?" asked Michael, holding up two scrolls. "I took them while you were under my genjutsu earlier. So, are you going to surrender, or am I going to have to start breaking limbs?"

Mai grit her teeth.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" she shouted. Michael shrugged and that was when it went downhill.

Mai quickly went thought a string of hand signs five Chakra Chains shot out of her back and blinded Michael's arms, legs, and torso.

"Michael!" Yelled Delante.

Next time it up to Delante, Jorden, and Anko.

Justus list

Michael Nakamura

Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death  
Chakra Scalpals  
Demonic Illusion: Rose Petal Escape  
Water Style: Raging Waves  
Water Style: Water Dragon Justu  
String Bine Binding Illusion  
Genjustu: Vine Binding  
Water Style: Liquid Bullet  
Healing Jutsu

Delante Harris

Rasengan  
Chidori  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Lighting Style: Earth Crusher  
Lighting Clone Jutsu  
Water Style: Water Fist  
Wind Clone  
Wind Style: Great Breakthought  
waterstyle: Style: Rasengan  
Wind Blade  
Lightning imbodiment justu

Wind style rasenshriken

Windstyle rasenshruikendori

Sharingan

Kamui

Amsterstu

Susanno

Mangenko sharingan

Eight inner gates

Primary lotus

Hidden lotus

6th gate asajastakauuuuu

Jorden Hyūga

Eight Trigrams: 62 Palms  
Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms  
Rotation  
Gentle Fist  
Hyūga Blizzerd Jutsu  
Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist  
Air Palm

Mai Uzumaki

Chakra Chains  
Chakra Chains Barrier  
Genetic Sealing  
Twin Rising Dragon  
Yin Seal  
Yin Seal: Release  
Chakra Draining Seal  
Binding Seal  
Exploding Dragon Strike  
Mind Eye of Kagura  
Heal Bite

Top of Form

Shizune, I need you to take Team 15 on a mission to take back a secret scroll." Said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Hokage". Said Shizune.

"Meet your Team on the roof and get to know them." Ordered Lady Hokage.

==The Roof==  
Hello I'm Shizune Kato and I will be your team leader for this mission and now I want you to tell me things you like and things you hate, hobbies, and your specialty.

"Well I will start." Said a boy with tanned skin , black hair, and black eyes.  
My name is Delante Harris I am 16 years old. I like people who never give up and I hate when you reject someone without getting to know them. My hobbies include learning and creating new jutsu. My affinity is lighting wind and water. My specialty is Ninjutsu. Said Delante.

"I will go next." Said a boy with pale skin, dark purple hair, and purple eyes.  
"I am Michael Nakamura, I am 16 years old. I like people who all ways try to save their friends. I dislike conflict between friends. My hobbies include art, cooking, and gardening. My affinity is Water. My specialty is medical ninjutsu and genjutsu." Said Michael.

"I guess I'm up." Said a boy with tanned skin, brown hair, and white eyes.  
I am Jordan Hyūga. I am 16 years old. I like hanging out with Jiraya. I dislike people who give into their own sorrows. My hobbies are picking and training in the Hyūga family Jutsu. My affinity Is Earth. My speciltys are Taijustu and I have replaced ninja Jordan Uchiha on this team Kenjutsuis is what im great at. Said Jordan.

Ok looks like we have a well balanced team hear. Meet me at the gate in thirty minutes. Said Shizune.

== Mission 50 minutes later==

"Stop, everyone bandits are in coming." Said Jorden with his Byūkugan active. Just as he said that kuani came at us from every direction.

"ROTATION" Jorden yelled as a rotating shield of chakra formed around the team and the weapons deflected. Bandits came out and attacked us directly.

Michael activated his Chakra Scalpels and started to immobils as many bandits as he could.

"Rasendori " Delante yelled as a spire of chakra appeared with lightning forming around it as he charged the enemy and took the leader down

"Eight Trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 62 palms!" Yelled Jorden as he ll most took all the bandits out.

"Poison Fog!" Yelled Anko as she ejected a poison mist through the mouth. This intently killed the rest of the bandits. "This gang works for the Red Death of the Sand."

"Who know?" Asked Jordan.

The Red Death of the Sand of Mai Uzumaki is a member of the Uzumaki clan who after the destruction of all the great hidden villages except the hidden sand of which is what she is currently a member of. She is a S-rank threat to anyone who fights her, she is skilled in fuinjutsu and the Uzumaki secret Jutsu, Chakra Chains.

Be on high alert team. Said Anko

== Dessert area 20 minutes later==

So you leaf scum have come after all. Said Mai.

Michael was the first to react by going though a string of hand sighs and 'fading' out of existence. Suddenly a tree spouted from the ground behind Mai, branches shooting of and binding her to the tree.

"This is… genjutsu?" questioned Mai. She struggled to break out of the bind, but couldn't.

"Surrender," came Michael's voice. Mai felt a kunai suddenly press against her throat.

Her response was to bite her lip. The pain caused the genjutsu to dispel, and she immediately drew a kunai and stabbed it backward into her opponent's stomach. The Michael standing behind her burst into water.

Mai glared at Michael, drawing a scroll from her belt and leaping into the air.

"Let's see how you like this!" she shouted. Weapons began to pop out of the storage scroll, and she immediately grabbed them and threw them at her opponent, a barrage of kunai, shuriken, kusari-gama and other weapons.

Michael's response was to drop two storage scrolls of his own. The contents burst out, a huge amount of water he collected from the training grounds before the mission. He then rushed through a set of hand seals for one of his few high-rank water ninjutsu.

"Water Style: Water Shield!" Michael cried. The water immediately lifted off the ground, forming a shield around him that intercepted Mai's barrage.

Mai landed, staring in surprise as the water fell to the ground with all her weapons in it. Michael made a half Ram seal with her right hand, lifting the other one over her head.

"Hiding In the Mist Jutsu."

"What?" gasped Mai. The water began to dissipate, rising and turning into a thick mist. "I can't see…"

Mai drew a kunai, growing more worried by the second. She'd expected less of challenge from a boy who was only 16. Now she wasn't so sure.

A slight whistling sound drew Mai's attention behind her. She spun around, lifting her kunai and using it to intercept the kunai tossed at her from behind. It was then that she noticed rose petels around her.

"Another genjutsu?" she questioned, quickly cancelling it. Her eyes widened at what was revealed.

"Hyuga Blizzard Jutsu!" Jordan yelled.

Then, the explosion went off, blowing away the mist.

Mai was on her knees, in the middle of a small crater, panting heavily. She was rapped in Chakra Chains around herself to take the brunt of the damage. Grunting slightly, Mai got herself to her feet.

Looks like I'll have to use 'that' already, she thought, reaching back for two scrolls… scrolls that weren't there. Huh? Where did they…?

"Looking for these?" asked Michael, holding up two scrolls. "I took them while you were under my genjutsu earlier. So, are you going to surrender, or am I going to have to start breaking limbs?"

Mai grit her teeth.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" she shouted. Michael shrugged and that was when it went downhill.

Mai quickly went thought a string of hand signs five Chakra Chains shot out of her back and blinded Michael's arms, legs, and torso.

"Michael!" Yelled Delante.

Next time it up to Delante, Jorden, and Anko.

Justus list

Michael Nakamura

Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death  
Chakra Scalpals  
Demonic Illusion: Rose Petal Escape  
Water Style: Raging Waves  
Water Style: Water Dragon Justu  
String Bine Binding Illusion  
Genjustu: Vine Binding  
Water Style: Liquid Bullet  
Healing Jutsu

Delante Harris

Rasengan  
Chidori  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Lighting Style: Earth Crusher  
Lighting Clone Jutsu  
Water Style: Water Fist  
Wind Clone  
Wind Style: Great Breakthought  
waterstyle: Style: Rasengan  
Wind Blade  
Lightning imbodiment justu

Wind style rasenshriken

Windstyle rasenshruikendori

Sharingan

Kamui

Amsterstu

Susanno

Mangenko sharingan

Eight inner gates

Primary lotus

Hidden lotus

6th gate asajastakauuuuu

Jorden Hyūga

Eight Trigrams: 62 Palms  
Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms  
Rotation  
Gentle Fist  
Hyūga Blizzerd Jutsu  
Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist  
Air Palm

Mai Uzumaki

Chakra Chains  
Chakra Chains Barrier  
Genetic Sealing  
Twin Rising Dragon  
Yin Seal  
Yin Seal: Release  
Chakra Draining Seal  
Binding Seal  
Exploding Dragon Strike  
Mind Eye of Kagura  
Heal Bite

Top of Form


End file.
